the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Resurrectionist Techniques
Resurrectionist Techniques are methods employed by members of the Order of Resurrectionists in order to further their capabilities and produce greater effects of resurrection. Techniques are not magick rituals, they are mental rituals designed to help a Resurrectionist focus their natural, God given power in a single direction and towards a specific goal. Resurrectionists do not normally share knowledge of Techniques widely, feeling that they represent the special core powers of their Order and thus keep their secrets within the family. Of course, this only further estranges them from their brothers and sisters in the Established Orders, producing more tales of dark-dealings and necromancy within the ranks of the Lifegivers. Ward Techniques: -Flowers for the Dead = A special prayer of flame invocation is said over a bouquet of flowers. If any undead enter the area of the flowers, the flowers will spontaneously combust and fill the area with an oily, floral scent that robs minor undead of their five senses, causing them to amble about in confusion. -Ghoul Warning = By leaving a candle with Psalms of defense burning nearby, the flame of the candle will sputter and go out quickly if any undead or Necromancers are nearby. -Greater Vampyre Ward = If the Resurrectionist has some of the actual Vampyre's blood, he can perform the same Technique as Lesser Vampyre Ward, only this time the ward will be strong, even against the vampiric descendants of the target Vampyre. -Inhibition Necromany = Depending on how much Kenosis a Resurrectionist spends, he can erect and increasingly stronger barrier against the powers of Necromancy Coven. The Technique itself consists of the Resurrectionist reciting scriptures from the Gospels and writing down a prayer against death and all the powers of death. -Ghost Wards = Ghost Wards are easy, by burning holy candles the smoke acts as a supernatural ward against ghosts or spirits from the underworld or netherworld. A single candle produces a weak ward, to increase strength, simply add more candles! -Lesser Vampyre Ward = Resurrectionists will light a candle and write out a prayer against darkness and the thirst for blood. This will erect a minor, supernatural barrier that acts against low-level Vampyre. -Zombie Ward = By placing some grave dirt and prayer cards inscribed with prayers specifically asking for this, a Resurrectionist can erect a supernatural barrier that blocks Zombies from entering an area. This barrier usually lasts for a few days. -Dance Macabre = This is an advanced Technique which only a few will master. The Resurrectionist can cause the corpses of others to get up and perform a lively (pun) dance, usually dancing in a circle around a terrified group of onlookers. -Dead Zone = Resurrectionist can imbue some of his Kenosis into a group of undead under his command, causing them to become a Dead Zone. Other Supernaturals, even fellow Adepts, will find that using their powers externally while in the Dead Zone meets up with stiff resistance. Illumination Techniques: -Deadman's Eyes = It is said that in the moment of final death, the last thing a person sees is burned somehow unto their retinas. With this technique a Resurrectionist burns a prayer card of illumination and looks into the eyes of a dead person, gaining a quick vision of the last thing they saw before death took them. -Paths of the Dead = By holding on to a shoe or similar walking-implement owned by or near a now dead person, a Resurrectionist can see every footstep the person has taken as glowing footprints on the ground. Resurrectionists obviously use this Technique to see what a dead person was up too just before they died. -Blood of Abel = Some Resurrectionists have discovered murderers by having murder suspects place their hands on the chest of the slain. With a prayer of vengeance inscribed on the dead man's flesh, the blood of the corpse will surge up from the dead flesh when the killer touches his victim, thus revealing his guilt. -Holy Ashes = By spreading holy ashes about the floor, the footsteps of invisible or incorporeal spectral beings or undead will be revealed. This Technique causes footprints to appear even if something unseen passed as recently as a week ago. Macabre Techniques: -Touch the Flesh = By touching the flesh of a corpse, the Resurrectionist can 'program' the dead person's body to perform simple functions in reaction to certain stimuli. For instance, every time the sun rises the corpse will let out a howl or pick up a nearby object and throw it. A popular trick among Resurrectionists is to arm corpses with guns and order them to shoot anyone who attempts to break into a place. -Haunting Death = By scribbling out drawings of horrific deaths, a Resurrectionist can scare enemies by causing them to experience visions and hallucinations of those drawings, experiencing them often in a dream like state. -Welcome to Sheol = By writing a person or person's names down in a supposed "book of the dead," the Resurrectionist can focus and cause those people to spend one day living half-way in the land of the unsaved. Shades of the dead will wander back and forth, oblivious to the targets, but the targets will see everything, they will even occasionally catch glimpses of the landscape of the netherworld. Naturally, even people who are Initiated and understand this power are still blown away by it. -Ghost Storm - Resurrectionist can create a "book of the dead" (names of the dead in a given cemetery or area) and burn it to energize this Technique. A doorway to the next world will be opened and the souls of those departed will return as ghostly specters to wreak havoc on an area. Ghosts normally do not actually injure people but will cause chaos and mayhem and typically scare the wits out of the unsuspecting. -Haunted Dreams = By leaving items owned by a deceased person in the sleeping area of another, the shade of the deceased will appear to the sleeping person in their dreams to deliver moral warnings of the person's faults. -Random Encounter = Resurrectionist can draw a basic sketch of someone and inscribe a prayer for deliverance underneath it. In the near future, when the person is out alone or with a few friends, shades from the world beyond will appear on the roadway and stop to speak with the target, warning him of what might await him should he fail to correct himself. The target will always somehow understand that the people speaking to him are dead but will not panic, feeling like this is a dream or something. Anyone with the target will afterwards suffer a splotch of amnesia in their memories. -Bad Mouthing From Beyond = Resurrectionist can cause one or more corpses' heads to look straight at a target and begin talking to them. Normally they will cajole or insult but occasionally (very bad) singing has also been reported. -The Great Beyond = Resurrectionist can cause a person to suffer a momentary but extreme hallucination in which the very ground beneath them opens up to reveal Sheol, the land of the screaming dead. This leaves all but the most hardened of people shaken to the core. Tracking Techniques: -Shades of the Underworld = By inscribing scripture verses dealing with death, a Resurrectionist can create a pair of glasses (or anything through which a person sees) to see both the land of the living and the land of the dead juxtaposed over one another. -Victim's Blood = By praying over the blood of a recent victim of an undead attack, the Resurrectionist can cause the blood to come alive and move along the ground in the direction of the killer. Undeath Techniques: -King of the Dead = Resurrectionist can issue a Command (same as the specific power of a King Adept) on one or several Undead, even advanced Undead, by wearing a prayer shawl on his person with the names of the undead on it. -Raw Meat = Resurrectionist can attract Zombies or other predatory undead by burning raw meat. That's it, no special ritual really necessary. Resurrection Techniques: -Raise the Undead = Resurrectionist can burn prayer cards he spent some time preparing to raise many simple Undead all at once or a few advanced Undead here and now. The Resurrectionist will require corpses to work with. Offensive Techniques: -Summon Horde = If a horde of Zombies is nearby, the Resurrectionist can light a black holy candle on his person and throw it towards an individual or group of enemies. All Zombies nearby will immediately forego whatever they were previously doing to follow and attack the new targets. Defensive Techniques: -Deathfire Wall = Resurrectionist can burn prayer cards to produce a wall of sickly-green fire that blocks would-be attackers from getting close to the Adept. -Undead Ankle Biters = Resurrectonist can cause the hands of the dead to erupt from the earth, grabbing for the feet and legs of the Adept's enemies. Spectral Techniques: -Summon Specter = Resurrectionist prays to God to deliver to him a spirit or specter. -Rite of Repeat = Resurrectionist can say a prayer which a specter must listen too. Afterwards, the prayer will keep repeating, eventually driving the specter crazy. -Compulsion = After performing a Rite of Repeat, a Resurrectionist can use this Technique to force a specter to divulge information or perform simple tasks. -Mercenary Spirit = Instead of forcing anyone to do anything, this Technique lets a Resurrectionist burn prayer cards, letting his Kenosis flow into the spirit world. Spirits who perform favors for him will be rewarded with great supernatural power by being able to absorb some of the offered Kenosis. Sanctuary Techniques: -Shadow of the Cross = By placing a light source behind a small fence of crosses, the shadows of the crosses on the ground act like spiritual spikes, dealing damage to any specters or undead that attempt to enter the area. -Holly And Thistle = Small plants and weeds grown with holy water can be utilized as agents against undead. When an undead attempts to walk on them, the plants supernaturally cut the undead's clothing and flesh and deal minor burn damage. -Living Waters = Stories of Vampyres being unable to cross rivers or streams have their origin in this Technique which involves a Resurrectionist pouring holy water into the source of a small stream or river. For the next seven days, that entire stream will count as holy water (but only while the water is in the stream) damaging upon touch to any spectral spirits or undead. Journeyman Techniques: -Pierce The Veil = Without putting himself at risk, a Resurrectionist can part the Veil just enough to allow him to see what is happening just beyond it. -Guarded Path = By leaving behind himself burning holy candles, a Resurrectionist can create a supernatural path invisible to all but himself. When in danger, the Adept will disappear quickly, his existential-being shunted down the path until he lands back on terra firma. -Dead Travel Fast = Resurrectionist can hitch a ride on a fast-moving spirit, seemingly chaining it with a spectral tether. As long as the Adept holds unto the tether, he can 'ride' the spirit wherever it goes. -Coin For The Ferryman = Charon, the extremely powerful Reaper who is in charge of guiding the spirits of the dead to the netherworld, can be bribed with simple coins infused with Kenosis. In return, Charon will grant safe passage to any general region in the underworld. -Reach Beyond = Resurrectionist can quickly reach out past the Veil & grab hold of something on the other side, bringing it over to his side as if the thing vanished into thin air. Entombment Techniques: -Strengthen The Veil = Resurrectionist can increase the strength of the Veil in his area, making it harder for anyone else to cross back and forth for some time. -Sarcophagus = Resurrectionists can trap powerful undead by building a coffin with decently-strong materials and inscribing it with scripture verses. Of course, getting the undead into the sarcophagus is often the harder part of the deal... -Reverse Ward = Resurrectionists of great experience (Veteran status) can inverse any of the wards and use them to trap undead within a certain area. Category:Death Category:Magick